


Beautiful Boys (VID)

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Challenge: Caffrey-Burke Day, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, K3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vid about Neal and Peter's friendship, prepared for the first annual Caffrey-Burke Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Boys (VID)

Music: "Beautiful Boy" by K3

 


End file.
